Heretofore a power operated clamp includes a body having a pair of side plates between which is slidably mounted a rod end connected to the reciprocal piston rod of a cylinder aligned with and attached to the body. Said clamp includes a linkage interconnecting the reciprocal rod end with a clamp arm pivotally mounted upon the body and in one position adapted for securing a workpiece with respect to a workpiece support.